Orange Team
by HardHatRocker
Summary: Thought to have died during the augmentations, Orange Team was taken off Reach and placed at Gateway Base on Horizon, a ONI classified planet. Separated from the rest of the SPARTAN II program, these heroes finished their training... Now it's time to work


A loud thump was heard as Jonahs already sore body hit the ground once more.

"Got enough yet, Fish?" Sneered the large... no. Not large. M_onstrosity _of a man before him.  
>Flinching at the use of his nickname, Jonah planted his hand down on the dusty, packed in dirt beside him, muscles tense, waiting...<p>

"Here's a _smart_idea for you: give up so I don't have to give any more of my already wasted time, maggot!" Said the man, the taunt bleeding with verbal venom.

Jonah slowly pushed himself back to his feet, then resumed his fighting stance. Standing a good 6 inches below this man, he weighed up his options. He surely couldn't take him on in a test of pure strength. So it seemed that he would have to use his size and speed to his advantage. Seeing the mans muscles tense, he knew the punch was coming before it was thrown, and ducked under the wild swing, shooting a jab into the mans side, then swinging a leg to kick him in the back of his already bent knee. The other man rolled with the momentum of the kick, spinning around and grabbing Jonah by the arms and lifting him off the ground. Jonah struggled, but his grip was like that of iron claws. He calmed down, and relaxed in his grip, settling for glaring at him through eyes coated with hatred. Then, suddenly, a smirk crawled across Jonahs face leaving the other man completely unawares as a teenage girl jumped off the rafters above and onto the mans shoulders, knocking him to the ground and unconscious.

"Jonah, darling, Sarge said stealthy" Said the girl in front of him.

"Oh but Jamie, dear, this is so much more fun.." Jonah replied back, a gleam in his blue eyes.

"Well... true... but I get the reward."

"Yea, yea, you can have the rew-oh my god..." Jonah said, staring. It would seem that his teammate was holding a pistol, and a rather large one at that. She pulled the slide back, and caught the unspent round that popped out of the chamber. Examining it then placing it in her pocket, she pulled the glasses off of the mans face and put them on, reading the digital numbers across the lens in front of her eyes. Seeing that there were 9 rounds left in the Magnum, she smiled then removed the glasses and placed them back on the man, then turned towards the only unopened door in the old, rundown building.

"Storage time?" Jamie asked, looking back over her shoulder.

Jonah pulled a cylindrical object off of the mans vest. "Storage time" He said, pulling out the pin.

Jamie kicked open the door, then spun around to the side of the door frame, taking cover with her back against the wall as a flurry of bullets flew through where she had been split seconds earlier. The team-mates looked at each other then grinned, and then Jonah threw the cylinder into the room. A loud explosion followed by painful yells ensued as Jonah and Jamie ran into the room. Amidst the quickly spreading smoke, they saw towers of stacked wooden crates, lights hung from the ceiling, a flat concrete floor, and a hole in the other wall, with an overturned forklift and a teenage boy resting against it bound and gagged, guarded by another man. In the centre of the room was a space clear of boxes, where 5 men were in various positions of recovering from the FlashBangSmoke grenade, or as the Marines so politely called it, the FuckBitchesSenseless grenade.

The two ran to the nearest stack of boxes and climbed to the top, perched up there and assessing the situation in whispers.

"If I take the three on the left, then we can both have fun with the other two"

"Yea but I have a gun, why don't I just shoot them out?"

"Because I want to enjoy this, that's why."

"What about Keith?"

"He wouldn't wait for us, he gets tied up. Not our problem anymore"

"C'mon... be nice for once"

"Do I have to?"

"If not then I'll shoot you for insubordination"

"Dammit..." Jonah finally gave, and after a minute of planning, they split off, jumping from one stack of boxes to the next. Jonah was at the stack closest to Keith and his forklift when suddenly all of lights went out, all besides the one in the middle over the centre five guards.

"Guess that'd be my signal..." Jonah whispered, dropping down onto the guards shoulders, knocking him to the floor. He looked like he was about to get up so Jonah planted a boot to the centre of his face, just for good measure. He then pulled the FBS grenade and Magnum off of his person, as well as picking up his rifle, what was called a Designated Marksman's Rifle, DMR for short. He went over to Keith's relaxed body and untied him, helping him to his feet as they quickly adapted to the dark.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to think I might have to break out all alone."

"Nah, Jamie made me do it"

"So knowing her, she's probably tried to take the guards alone?"

"She's got a gun.."

"Lucky..."

"So are you" Jonah said, pressing the magnum into Keith's hands.

"Just this puny thing?" Keith said, as gunshots were heard from the centre of the vast storage area.

"Just that puny thing" Jonah replied as he ran towards the sound. Under the single light he saw all five guards, standing in a circle, looking up at the boxes and shooting at random. The two guards closest to Jonah were taken out as bursts of red flew from various places in their bodies. A shot from the roof took out a third guard and then only two remained. Jonah took aim and hit the furthest guard from him with a single shot to the head, spurting liquid out of his skull for a short while as he fell over.

"Dibs" Keith whispered as he crept up on the remaining guard. When he was thirty feet away, he threw his magnum, and it hit the guard in the back, but by the time he turned around it was too late. Keith was sprinting full tilt, all 180 pounds of his teenage body moving at close to 35 km/h, and when he reached 10 feet he jumped into the air, drew his fist back and punched the guard in the centre of the forehead, sending him flying back a good 5 feet until he his and broke a crate, lying there limp.

"Showoff!" Jamie yelled, jumping down from the tops of the boxes.

"Jealous!" Keith yelled back.

"Idiots.." Jonah whispered as he finished taking the Rifles from the downed guards and handed them to his team-mates, distributing ammo as well.

The lights suddenly burst back on and they found themselves surrounded by guards armed to the teeth. Another man walked out, dressed as a Sergeant.

"Always, ALWAYS know your enemy before you engage!"

The three snapped into salutes, shouting "Yessir!" in unison.

"Showers, then to the mess hall, all of you."

"Yessir!"

"About freaking time we got some food today.." Keith muttered.

"What was that, 89?"

"Nothing, Sir!" Keith said, a smile creeping across his face.


End file.
